1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to casino gaming, particularly methods of providing award features and award methods for slot-type wagering machines and video wagering machine base games and slot machine and video gaming machine bonus top box games, wherein the player may win from zero or one to a maximum number of awards in one game or bonus event.
2. Background of the Art
Competition in the gaming industry to attract a player and then retain the player's interest for protracted periods of time is an increasingly greater challenge. The environment in a casino is typically rich in stimulation, both visual and auditory. As a consequence, there is an ongoing effort to initially attract a player to a given machine and then to subsequently encourage the player to stay at the machine based on the machine's entertainment value. In addition to providing a fun and attractive base game, more and more casinos are looking for additive games or bonus games that are typically played on a separate device atop the base machine. The separate device is often attached to or associated with (e.g., a common plasma screen over a bank of slot machines) a base gaming apparatus (herein referred to generally as a “slot machine” which covers traditional slot-type games and machines, poker-type machines, video gaming machines and combinations thereof) and a “top box” game in which a game award or function or activity is displayed on a unit (referred to as the top box) that is usually elevated in view over the base gaming machine. These bonus games appeal not only to the player, but also draw the attention of passers-by, who may stop and play vicariously along with the player seated at the machine, or sit down at the machine or an adjacent machine of a similar format and place wagers to play themselves.
Slot machines formed from a plurality of reels that rotate independently of each other, whether mechanical or video depictions of the mechanical reels, are some of the oldest type of games. Each physical reel usually has a reel strip. On each strip are designated indicia. When predetermined indicia or predetermined sets or combinations of indicia or symbols, and especially related indicia are oriented on one or more “pay lines” that corresponds to the symbols or predetermined sets of symbols, an associated pay table is displayed elsewhere on the machines, and the player receives awards.
Such machines have evolved from having a single horizontal pay line centrally disposed on the reel to having a plurality of pay lines, some pay lines located horizontally, some diagonally, others vertically, some in corners and some in non-linear patterns. Even “scatter pays” are used, where the appearance of certain symbols anywhere on a screen provides an award, irrespective of their position. With the advent of video capability, additional methods have been implemented to provide alternate entertainment and maintain player enjoyment. There are many examples of different game and top box formats of play on slot machines.
U.S. Patent Application 20030045345 GAMING METHOD AND APPARATUS IMPLEMENTING A HIERARCHICAL DISPLAY GRID AND DYNAMICALLY GENERATED PAYLINES describes multiple display segments that form a dynamic payline when a predetermined number of display segments or subsegments are adjacent.
U.S. Patent Application 20040043809 CHAIN REACTION GAME (DeMar) describes a system where indicia are randomly shown on a grid. Matching symbols (at least 3 in a row, for example) are highlighted by machine, and paid off according to a paytable. The matching symbols then disappear, and remaining symbols are redistributed. For instance, all remaining symbols would “fall” towards bottom of grid in a manner similar to the non-wagering video game of Tetris® video games. New arrangements of symbols are then reevaluated. Play continues if there is a win, with elements yet again rearranging. The game ends when no more winning combinations are provided during play.
U.S. Patent Application 20040053679 GAMING MACHINE AND METHOD HAVING A BONUS GAME describes a base game and bonus game. A triggering event in base game is required to gain entry into a bonus game.
U.S. Patent Application 20040023708 GAMING DEVICE HAVING A MASKED AWARD GAME describes a grid with plurality of segments. Grid segments are defined by a plurality of independently selectable 1st and 2nd coordinates. For example, picking Column 4 (out of 6) and Row C (out of A-F), provides the prize in grid 4C.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,427 METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR SECURING A COMPUTER-BASED GAME OF CHANCE describes a game system for internet use. The player buys a virtual punch-card having a grid with prizes. The player picks a location, encrypts a code for that location, and then finds out if the game play was a win.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,682,420 and 6,682,419 GAMING DEVICE HAVING A PRIMARY GAME SCHEME INVOLVING A SYMBOL GENERATOR AND SECONDARY AWARD TRIGGERING GAMES describes a gaming system that provides one or more symbol generators and one or more secondary games. After at least one certain symbol is generated, the gaming device then operates one or more secondary games. The player is given an award if the player achieves a win in this secondary game(s).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,945 GAMING DEVICE HAVING INDEPENDENT BONUS REELS provides reels that spin and one wheel that stops randomly. The player gets an award or termination symbol which deactivates that reel. The player continues spinning and respinning until all reels have deactivated.
There is always a desire to develop new games with different programs and displays that provide additional player entertainment. This could be achieved by a stimulating secondary bonus game display, which would attract players with familiar reels, lights and sound, but that would also provide a unique, exciting gaming experience.